


Don't Do This To Us

by ThatGuywithPencils



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blood, Depression, I think?, Mind Break, Mind Control, Overwatch - Freeform, Possessed, Self-Harm, Violence, all ships are valid, but not sexually, hacked genji, hacked!genji, i mean a hint i guess, i won't say "not shimadacest" because hey, ooc? ooc., shipping is shipping, slight depression, there's shipping if you want there to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuywithPencils/pseuds/ThatGuywithPencils
Summary: This was inspired by Sarasticsides' hacked genji concept.  Enjoy for your hacked genji needs ^^





	1. Chapter 1

“He said it would only be a three days!”

 

“Yes, we know.  He _said_ so, but he _no_ so.”

 

“That makes zero sense.”

 

“Shut up, Hana."

 

It had been twelve days since Genji had left.  He went to go check on the other Overwatch bases, or so he said he would.  Then he’d be back in three days, possibly five if the weather was bad.  But not twelve.  Twelve was far off the day count.  Hanzo grit his teeth as he threw into a frustrated mess of Japanese yelling and complaining.  D.va merely shook her head while eating bubblegum and Mercy was scanning a large perimeter from the other bases.  

 

“No sign of Genji,” she sighed, closing the trackings and rubbing her eyes.  D.va looked at her with an awkward smile, sliding her a cup of coffee.  Without hesitation, she downed it and proceeded to look at the security feeds.  Hanzo was still uttering things incomprehensibly to anyone out there, switching from Japanese to English, to English to Japanese and over and over.  That was until Hana splashed Hanzo with cold coffee, making him surprisingly calm yet irked.  Soldier76 had gotten up and patted Hanzo on the back.  

 

“Sorry, Hanzo,” he said, shaking his head.  “Maybe he’ll turn up eventually… but we’ll still try and locate him, alright?”

 

The archer nodded, putting his hands together.  He couldn't just have gone off like that, he wasn’t who he used to be, he had grown up and he had learned to be wise.  Something must have happened to him, something terrible, and Hanzo could feel it.  Heading outside, he watched as the clouds flew by.  It was beautiful, he could almost see shapes in them.  He snapped out of his viewing and looked around.  He wasn’t a child anymore, nor the type of person to go cloudviewing and stargazing… anymore.  He kept telling himself that, until a large blaring had occurred inside the building.  Rushing inside, he halted in his tracks as he was blinded with bright purple lights.  Who else would have that shade of purple other than the mischievous Sombra?

 

“Hola, my friends,” the hacker cheerfully grinned with a drop of evil in her tone.  The Overwatch screens were hacked and replaced by her face, with a tint of purple and static.  “How are you all today?”

 

“Enough games, Sombra.  You did something to Genji, didn’t you?”  Jack growled.  Sombra merely chuckled upon seeing the old Overwatch commander making commands at her.

 

“You think you can control me, señor?  I’ll have you know that you fell at the hands of _robots_.  Mere robots.  Robots are no threat towards me, and you certainly won’t be a threat to me,” she giggled, throwing her hands behind her head and leaning on her chair.  Suddenly she sat up with her finger pointing up as if she had an idea.  “But I am sure that _someone_ will be a threat to _you_.  I mean, there are people that already are.  But those people are just minor threats that mean nothing.  But _this_ work of art?  Oh, you are all going to have _so much fun_ ~”

 

They couldn't see what was outside of her screen, but they could hear the typing of a keyboard.  Mercy had gotten her staff and Hana had gotten her pistol since she didn't have time to run and find her mech.  The typing stopped, and a figure crashed through the entrance.  They all stopped to look and see who Sombra sent.  Hanzo had gasped in shock to the point where he couldn't think for a few seconds.  Morrison was hesitant to even _aim_.

 

“Well then, Overwatch…” Sombra said with a playful tone.  “Have fun trying to take out _this_ bad boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

But it wasn’t the Genji anyone would know of.  No, this Genji wasn’t Genji at all.  Bright purple LEDs replaced his normally green LEDs, as he was already ready to attack.  Hana had aimed her pistol at him, her hands shaking with uncertainty.

 

“What did you do to him?!” Hanzo yelled ferociously.  That was his little brother, his baby brother.  He had already hurt him and vowed for him to never be hurt again.  And seeing this made him rage to the point where summoning his Dragons over and over again wouldn’t be a problem if it meant saving his brother.  Sombra had hacked Genji.  She knocked him unconscious and took advantage, manipulating his body.  Hanzo was certain that’s what she did.  Sombra chuckled again, tapping her cheek.

 

“‘Finding and checking on other bases’?  For what?  Didn’t he know that Talon members were everywhere?  Probably not, too caught up in personal issues,” she grinned as she shook her head and shrugged.  

 

“Personal… issues?” Hanzo and Angela said together at the same time.

 

“Before I got to… well… you know… I dug through his mechanical brain files and found some interesting things about him.  Yes, I already knew about the Shimada feud and the ‘murder’…” Sombra gleefully emphasized the word ‘murder’ and glanced at Hanzo, smirking that the word had cut him deep.  “But I came across something much more interesting…”

 

The purple screens stuttered and shifted with static, until it was replaced by the information from Genji’s brain.  Heartbeat, feelings, thoughts, relationships, all of it.  Mercy covered her mouth as she saw his visual thoughts, and she sank as D.va went to go relieve her.  Hanzo examined the visual thoughts, guilt drowning him more than ever.  Pictures of his younger self killing Genji in first person, times where Genji killed Hanzo, times where killing Hanzo made him kill himself, times when he was being rebuilt in Blackwatch… so much more.  All in Genji’s views and dreams.  

 

“Oh, you think these are important?  No, no, not these, though these do look pretty disturbing.  I’m talking about _this_ ,” Sombra’s voice echoed through the screens as it switched to more data.  Data about… what?  Jack could’ve sworn he heard Genji crying.  It was thudding in Hanzo’s ears, as he heard more screaming and wailing.  All of those noises came from Genji.  They heard gunshots and more sharp inhales and screeches, as someone seemingly fell to the ground.  They didn’t know, it was only audio.  And suddenly it all came to a shock, but mostly a shock to Soldier76.

 

“Get up, Shimada,” Reaper’s low voice echoed.  More sound effects of kicking, shooting and sobbing.  “You don’t want anyone to find out now, do you?  Give me the locations of the last remaining Overwatch members and no one knows about this.”

 

“To hell with you,” Genji’s robotic voice trembled with fear, and that fear struck Hanzo like a massive punch to the gut.  “Just because I’ve been humiliated by you, beat up by you, doesn’t mean I’ll give up my pride.”

 

“Well then… how about I rip off that omnic monk’s head?  Or brainwash your brother like Widowmaker?”

 

“You’ll do no such thing!”

 

“Perhaps I won’t if we have a little deal.”

 

“If it’s about locating Overwatch-”

 

“No, something new… It’d be much easier for _both_ of us.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sombra is indeed an excellent resource.”

 

“S-Sombra?  W-What- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

“Thank you, Sombra,” Reaper snorted as they could hear fizzling and electricity.  And that was the end of the audio log.

 

“Well, looks like Genji had been caught by Reaps before anyone could’ve reached him,” she said, checking her nails as the screens flickered back to her face.  “Besides, he just told me to do it on his signal.  So I did.  And with that, we got your location…”

 

An arrow whizzed and pierced the screen, shattering the glass.  Jack ran and held down Hanzo’s aiming arm before he could break more screens.  While the two were arguing, Genji had stood there for there for a long time before getting an alert from Reaper.

 

“ATTACK THEM” the alert said inside his visor.  So he obeyed.  He flung his shuriken at Hana, grazing her arm and torso.  Mercy had quickly begun to heal her wounds when Genji had used his wakizashi to cut deeply into her arm.  He had leapt high in the air and kicked D.va in the head, sending her flying and crashing into the computers on the other side of the room.  Mercy, bleeding, had aimed to get her staff to heal herself until Genji had picked it up and whacked her in the head twice with it.  She pretended to faint as Genji, convinced, proceeded to attack Soldier76.  Using his gun, he fired away, breaking things behind and in front of him.  As skilled as Hanzo was, he couldn’t shoot Genji because he was too fast and he couldn't hurt him.  As Hana weakly dragged Mercy out of the room, Genji had noticed and turned around to attack them again.  Both having pistols, they shot at the cyborg ninja only to have their beams deflected back at them.  Hana used her body to shield Angela and was struck by their own bullets as she fell down.  Mercy was screaming her name, trying to shake her awake.  But the blood had gotten on her hands, making her grip on the younger female slip.  Looking up, she swore she had saw the devil staring into her soul, unsheathing a sword and shouting something in Japanese.  She couldn’t move, so this was it.  This was how she was going to die… or so she thought.  Bullets had torn through Genji’s shuriken-producing hand, as wires and bits of metal fluttered to the ground.  Facing Jack, he charged at lightning speed and stabbed the old man, the blood splaying on Hanzo’s chest.  He tore Soldier76’s left side open in order to get the blade out.  Hanzo, aiming an arrow at his brother, started to sweat heavily.  He was going to shoot his brother again.  It’s understandable.  _He is not the one doing this_.  Just as he was about to release his grip on the arrow, a dart hit Genji on the back of his neck and he blacked out.  Hanzo heard upbeat music as Ana and Lucio entered the broken down room.

 

“Oh my God, Hana!” Lucio cried, racing over to her.  “And Mercy?!  Who did this to you?!”

 

“I believe he did,” Ana said, plucking out the dart from Genji and shot Jack full of darts.  Then she pointed at the functioning screens.  “But mostly likely her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is here. And soon, more angst. :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh no, you ruined the fun,” Sombra pouted.  “Toodles!”

 

And with that, the screens turned black before anyone could say anything.  Ana scanned the deep wounds inflicted on her teammates.

 

“Ms. Song’s and Jack’s are the more severe ones.  Dr. Zielger, you’ll most likely just have a concussion, or just a couple of bruises.  And don’t worry about your arm, your arm is fine.  Minor bleeding,” she stated.  Mercy nodded her head and Jack mouthed a tiny ‘thank you’ at the medicine sniper.  Looking at the gamer girl, she shook her head.  “She may be paralyzed from the waist down… I’m not sure of the probability.  But Lucio, do your best to heal her.  And Jack… I don’t think I need to really say anything… but literally _half_ of your abdomen is cut open and we can see all the organs and bleeding.”

 

“Not doing too good, are we…” Morrison rasped, letting himself get shot by Ana’s healing darts as many times possible.  He looked at the unconscious Genji and pointed weakly.  “So what’re we gonna do about him?  Surely when he wakes up… he’ll shatter his mind.”

 

“I don’t know… Hanzo, can you do anything?” Lucio asked, worried.  “I mean in a way, it’s his fault but it’s… technically not.  I mean I bet he didn’t know he did this.  He still hurt my favourite gaming champion…”

 

“We’ll decide later, even I don’t know what to say to him.  He’s always going to put himself down when he believes he’s done it,” Hanzo sighed.  “I’ve… seen it many times.”

 

“Very well,” Mercy stated, wincing as bruises started to form on her head.  “But until then, we have to chain down Genji.”

 

Genji awoke, head hurting and dizzy.  He tried to get up, though he was restrained with straps.  He looked around.  He was back to the base?  Odd, he remembered meeting Reaper and-

 

“Oh, you’re up?”

 

Genji spun his head to see Mercy with a clipboard, writing whatever observation she had on Genji.  He immediately noticed her wounds.

 

“Angela, what happened?” Genji didn’t talk anymore when he saw the horror on her face.  As if she couldn't exactly tell him why.  Then he remembered Sombra entering his system.  “I… did that, didn’t I?”

 

His breath was shaky, and noticeable as his faceplate was taken off.  Angela sighed and tried to convince him that he didn’t actually do it.

 

“No- Genji- Listen… what happened… you weren’t in control.  These wounds weren’t inflicted by you-”

 

“Who else has a set of swords, who else can whack you in the head with a strong kick?!  Who else can gash your arm so deep yet not deep enough that it causes minor bleeding?!”

 

“I…”

 

“Who else… is an assassin that won't hesitate to kill?…”

 

Ripping out of his restraints with the remaining strength he had, he darted around the medical bay seeing if he’d inflicted more damage.  Sure enough, he found Lucio and Ana beside an unconscious Hana.

 

“She’ll be in a coma for who knows how long,” Ana spoke.  “Genji can not only deflect the projectiles, but make them three times faster than its original speed.”

 

“I see… thank you, Mrs. Amari…” Lucio rasped, holding Hana’s hand close to his forehead.  He stopped when he saw Genji standing at the entrance.  Ana froze when she knew Genji had heard what she had said.  “G-Genji.”

 

“So I did do this,” Genji choked out, his face morphing from worry to sadness, shock and fear.  Ana flung her hands out, saying the same things Mercy said, which was completely useless.  “So I did hurt everyone that befriended me.”

 

“Genji, don’t get me started.  You weren’t yourself.  Besides, D.va's okay!  She’s just-”

 

“In a coma!  She’s _just_ in a coma!!  Like that isn’t important!  Why are you all trying to divert me from the truth?!  Why are you worrying about me more than the injured?!”

 

“Because you are injured more than anyone else,” the elderly woman spoke.  Ignoring her, he slammed out of the room and raced about until he met Jack.  Covering his mouth as he saw his wounds, the blood seeping through the bandages, he fell on his knees with silent tears streaming from his face.  Hanzo had ran up to him and knelt down.  Genji looked at the computer area, everything tarnished because of him.

 

“Ototo, dearest ototo,” Hanzo soothed as he pulled Genji into a comforting hug.  He could feel the tears soaking into his tattooed shoulder, which made him hug his dear brother tighter.  “It was not your fault.  Sombra had knocked you unconscious and had manipulated your body.  You wouldn't be aware of what you were doing.”

 

“B-But still… M-me… I…” Genji’s words fell apart as he started to become not understandable, switching from English to Japanese-like words, though not because Hanzo couldn't understand him very well.  “Boku wa… Minasan… stiru… kitte… natin… karagi hurt…itai… th-them…”

 

His face went into a blank state, tears still falling, and still muttering incomprehensible words in both languages.  Sitting on the floor and hands firmly on the cement tiling, shivering with shock.  Hanzo let go of Genji, kissed his forehead, picked him up and carried him back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angst, especially Genji angst. Why do I like to make my favourite characters suffer? I don't know, fight me. Also, I know the Japanese language! Most of them are actual words said in random order while some I made up to show Genji's mental breakdown! >:L


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little short, sorry. But I do hope you enjoy.

“How’s Genji?”

 

“Asleep.  I think he’ll be fine.  Fine enough,” Hanzo muttered, entering the remains of the computer room.  Ana and Lucio were cleaning up bits of glass and keyboard pieces, and Jack was trying to lift a monitor.  Ana tranquilized him so that he wouldn't hurt himself more.  

 

“I see… He still thinks he caused issues,” Ana replied.  Dumping the glass in a large black plastic bag, she tied it up and tossed it in a pile of other bags.  Hanzo noticed Lucio was pouting.

 

“Do you blame Genji for what happened to D.va?” 

 

“Me?  Well… In a way, yes… I mean, why would he be outside the base?  Isn’t he technically still targeted as an asset to killing the remaining Overwatch members?  Shouldn’t he know that?  Shouldn’t he know that something would happen to him no matter how cautious he was?” Lucio bombarded Hanzo with questions he was most likely unable to respond to.  Shrugging with a face to match, he crossed his arms.

 

“Personal things.  You know what I did to Genji.  I’m pretty sure he told all of you in his time in Overwatch.  I traumatized him, even to this day he claims to be fine, claims to have forgiven me,” Hanzo closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as old, scarring memories flooded his mind.  “I know he has nightmares related to our haunted past.  Dr. Zielger has managed to mostly calm him down, and I’m thankful of her for that.  He’s just started to recover.  And he decides to go out to take his mind off such things.  I can’t blame him for that.  And… then Sombra…”

 

Lucio had stopped his pouting and had resumed cleaning the place up in order to forget what Hanzo had said.  There was long silence, until Mercy had stepped in.

 

“What’s wrong, Dr. Zielger?” Ana calmly asked.  Panting, she pointed down the long corridor.  Hanzo and Ana had followed, Lucio had preferred to stay to clean up the remaining mess.  “It’s Genji.  I tried to stop him, but-”

 

Entering his room, the sight in front of them was purely unsettling.  They heard screaming and the crackling of electricity and the whips of wires.

 

“Genji, nani wo shimasu ka?!  Yamete!!” Hanzo cried, watching as Genji forcefully tried to tear his arm off.  Assuming he was ignored, he pinned him down and tried to immobilize him.

 

“ _You_ stop!  Can’t you see, when they hack into me again, it’ll happen all over!  I could end up _killing you all_ the next time!” Genji growled, shaking him off.  Grabbing his sword, he cleanly cut off his mechanical arm and proceeded to start with his left leg but stopped to deflect a sleeping dart from Ana.  Hanzo viciously tackled his brother, ripping the sword away from his hand and throwing it far away.  He also ripped off his faceplate, ignored the tired and tearing eyes, and smacked him hard in the face.  They remained that way for the next 20 seconds, until Genji threw him off and sat on the floor, defeated.

 

“I’m only trying to protect you,” Genji muttered.

 

“No, you’re scared and confused.  Self harm will do nothing,” Ana piped up.  “So what if they hack into you and your limbs are missing?  They can always take information from your brain.  They can kidnap you, rebuild your limbs and throw you back here with more murderous upgrades.  You may even suicide after turning into a Talon asset unknowingly.”

 

“Am I not already considered a Talon asset,” Genji strained, playing with the broken and dangling wires from where his arm used to be.  “Targeting and crippling remaining Overwatch members.  That’s what Talon does, and that’s what I did… Under their command.”

 

“We can leave you to act emo and depressed all day, all night, all year.  But you’re sure as hell not harming yourself.  And if I catch you doing that, I won’t hesitate to slap you and tie you to your bed,” Hanzo sighed.

 

“What a protective big brother,” Genji sarcastically rolled his eyes.  “So then, fine.  You win.  Now what?”

 

“Now, we go see Angela to fix your arm,” Ana said.  “Considering you did it to yourself and that it takes a while to reorganize, she won’t be happy.”

 

“Well, she doesn’t have to fix my arm,” the cyborg muttered.

 

“She will, because she cares,” Hanzo said, grabbing the detached arm and dragging his brother by the ribbon.  “Now come on, we have a few Talon agents to deal with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's japanese translates to "Genji, what are you doing?! Stop!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a huge ass hiatus. It's summer ^^;

  "Christ Genji, did you really have to hurt yourself again?"

  "Angela, I'm  _fine_."

  Mercy sighed as she tweaked with the robotic wires and shoved the arm into Genji's shoulder.  She gave him a pat on the back, then exited the medical bay.  Hanzo looked at her, arms crossed with a relaxed smile.

  "She is a nice doctor," Hanzo said.

  "Not when she's in field," Genji chuckled nervously.  The bowman heard the tone in his voice, eyes darting and piercing Genji's.

  "I get the feeling you're still worried about something," the older Shimada hinted.  Genji scoffed and closed his eyes, flexing his reattached arm.  

  "I'm fine.  We should go," Genji replied.  He looked around.  "Who are we taking with us?"

  "Mercy and Lucio," Hanzo said.

  "That's it?" Genji worried.  "They got entire armies out there!  Talon is... well, Talon-"

  "We'll do fine.  We've killed lots before, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

  "You mean you've killed lots."

  "Whatever."

  Genji and Hanzo arrived in the meeting room, Ana talking to Lucio and Mercy about their plans.

  "You both must stay together at all times," Ana said firmly.  "A healer is what keeps a tank alive, and a tank is what keeps a healer alive.  But since D.va is unstable, you must watch each other's backs even more carefully.  It is to ensure the best survival for both of you."

  "Got it!" Mercy and Lucio said, with confidence.

  "Hanzo, watch your brother.  Always keep him in line of sight," Ana said, pointing at Genji.

  "I don't want a babysitter," Genji scoffed.

  "It is not a matter of babysitting.  You are still vulnerable to Sombra's hacks.  If Hanzo does not stay with you, you could be hacked unknowingly and take down your team one by one.  Would you like that to happen again?" Ana's eyes looked fierce and for a second, Genji felt that fear struck him in a very long time.  He frantically nodded, and resumed to keep his mouth shut.  No one could see what was under that mask, but Genji was a teensy bit embarrassed.  Ana sent them out, with a self-healing dart given to each team member.  It took a while, but the tracked down a ruined Talon base.

  "This place is trashed," Lucio whispered.  Mercy nodded in agreement, observing the ruins.  Inside were broken and cracked TV screens, security cameras(that are also broken), and strange tech.  Mercy bent down and picked one up.

  "This looks like a computer chip," she said, examining it and rotating it under the bare source of light.  "But not from any usb I've seen, ever..."

  "Stay alert," Hanzo hissed, and immediately, was greeted with a hard smack on the jawline.  What hit him?  Wind?  A bird?  No, those things couldn't make a bruise.  Of course, it was Sombra, as her invisibility wore off.  Genji pressed Hanzo behind him, drawing out his shuriken.  Sombra gave a quirky chuckle, as a circle of black smoke emitted next to her.  Reaper formed, cracking his knuckles and taking out his guns.

  "Whaddya say, Gabe, that we kill them all?  Look at them, they have a useless team of healers and no tanks," she quipped, quickly taking out her gun and pointing it at Genji who was ready to deflect the bullets.  Reaper shook his head, lowering her gun down.  

  "Let's fool around for a bit."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not giving you a head's up of leaving this fic!! I've returned for a bit!!

  "There won't be any fooling around," Hanzo replied, pushing Genji aside and drawing his bow, firing without hesitation.  The arrow pierced Reaper's heart, but he merely pulled it out and snapped the shaft in two.

  "You're right about that part," Reaper cracked his knuckles, teleporting behind Hanzo and elbowing the side of his head.  The bowman's vision wobbled as the cloaked assassin grabbed him by the arm and threw him, trashing him into a bunch of old metal scrap.

  "Brother!" Genji cried.  With quick reflexes, he used his short sword to deflect a spray of bullets.  Sombra chuckled and waved at him, fizzing away with her invisibility cloak.  He looked back at Hanzo, watching him brush off debris on him.  "Are you alright?"

  "Yes," Hanzo grunted, quickly smacking a cloaked Sombra hard in the jaw with his bow.  The cloak wore off as she glitched into sight, rubbing her jaw.

  "Payback huh, amigo?" Sombra smirked, pulling out her gun and firing at Hanzo's legs.  "Looks like we'll have to drag you back with some damage after all."

  "Drag...?!" Hanzo's reaction speed slowed down as gunfire rained on his armoured legs.  They would be gone, if Lucio hadn't booped Sombra out of the way to misdirect her fire.

  "Hanzo!  Stay alert, bro!" the DJ shouted as he switched to healing mode.  Just then, the crack of a sniper rifle could be heard.  Mercy jumped at the sound, looking towards it.

  "Widowmaker!" Mercy shouted back as a bullet grazed her torso.  She took out her gun and shot at the blue-skinned assassin, missing every shot.

  "Foolish," Widowmaker scoffed as the fire upon her died down, quickly taking out her sniper and firing it at Genji.  "Though I do have to thank Moira for a small upgrade..."

  As Genji saw the bullet whizzing by, he used his blade to deflect it... Only to have the bullet explode filled with toxic gases.  Genji coughed as his systems started to glitch out.  Sombra was trying to get in his system.   _Again._   He flung a shuriken at her, piercing her arm.  The hacker yelped as she teleported away, wiping blood from the wound.  She looked back at him from her hiding spot and took out her SMG, firing at the area around him wildly.  The cyborg ninja deflected every shot that could harm him, then dashed to the side as Hanzo shot a scatter arrow in her corner.

  "Mierda," Sombra cursed as she ran as fast as she could, out of the area.  One arrow penetrated her thigh as she fell down.  She cursed again as she looked up, finding Mercy with her pistol aiming at her head.  The purple-haired woman laughed, putting her hands up in surrender.  "Oh well, you got me."

  Meanwhile, Lucio was busy fighting Widowmaker.  With Lucio up close in her face and shooting his sound waves at her, Widowmaker was at a disadvantage to try and snipe him.  So she switched to automated rifle mode and fired at the rollerblading DJ, missing most of her shots.  Whatever landed was instantly healed away by Lucio's healing boost.

  "Just give up, lady," Lucio yelled as he kicked her in the gut.  "I don't like hitting people but you and your emo friends are an exception."

  "Little help, Reaper?" Widowmaker shouted into her comm, thereby summoning him and putting Lucio in a headlock.  "Merci."

  "Hey, no fair!  It's two on one-"

  "Shut up," Reaper grunted as he kneed Lucio in the face, thrice, and throwing him aside.  "Widowmaker.  Resume."

  The sniper nodded, resuming position as Reaper lept down.  He saw that Mercy was holding Sombra at gunpoint and tched when he knew she needed assistance.  He looked around him, Hanzo drawing his bow and Genji charging at him.  He cracked his neck and sighed in fustration.

  "Why do I always need to clean up everyone's messes..."

**Author's Note:**

> As you already know my English is bad and so words will be repetitive. :3


End file.
